


Snow days

by Metrowolf



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, winter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metrowolf/pseuds/Metrowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>quick fill for the rvb jamboree<br/>Delta/York<br/>Winter AU: building a snow fort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow days

  “Agent York, I'm starting to wonder why we're here.”

  York paused on his work on the snow fort to stare at the green holograph currently projecting over his left shoulder. It was a bit of a stretch, since his blind eye still hurt if he strained it too much. “You're a little young to be having an existential crisis D, but I guess everyone gets to that point in life where they start to wonder why they're here. Sometimes I wonder the same thing. Are we doing the right thing here? Is there a god watching over us? I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night.”

  There was a beat. “What?” Asked Delta. He normally wasn't very expressive save for confusion, even in their shared mind things could sometimes get a little hectic. “I meant why are we out here in the cold.”

  “Oh.”

  “York do you need to talk?”

  “No, just forget it D.” 

  Delta's form wavered for a second, and York wondered if the A.I's could feel cold. That looked like a shiver if he had ever seen one. He'd have to ask North about Theta next time they saw each other. “The current temperature of the air around us is negative ten degrees Fahrenheit, which in Celsius is negative twenty three point-”

  “Don't care about the temp D,” York resumed his work on the snow fort, pressing another handful into the wall in front of him. They hadn't been out for long, but it was already nearing eye level.

  “Regardless, it is cold enough for you to become sick. If we do not start our training session soon I'm afraid your core temperature will fall below optimal levels. You should at least get a scarf to cover your nose, it's starting to run.” Delta continued in a tone that would have conveyed worry if it were anyone else. Instead he just sounded tired, likely he knew York had the full intention of ignoring him.

  “We're not training today, I told you Delta we're out here to have fun!” York emphasized the last word, walking around the fort to ensure he had total coverage. He had built the base to be right in front of thick set of snow laden pine trees, with the intent of using them for extra coverage if it was needed. “We're facing off against the girls and Washington-”

  “This is not a very tactical location to fortify.” Delta pointed out. “We're in the middle of the field, which could invite attacks from team South Carolina or C.T Washington at any moment. Plus the enemy could easily get behind us.”

  “Fun, D. We're doing this for fun,” York shook his head and sniffled. He wiped his nose and wondered if he could still get a scarf and keep his pride intact. “Just watch my left side okay buddy?”

  “Carolina is at your six.” Delta responded immediately.

  “What the-” Before he could even turn around a snow ball whapped the back of his head at what felt like mach 5. York stumbled, before shaking snow out of his hair and hearing the high laugh of his team leader. 

  From the other end of the clearing he could hear Washington's voice call out, “Carolina we said no attacks while someone's in their base! That's cheating!”

  Carolina laughed again before darting back into the trees and disappearing from sight. York rubbed the back of his head, and wondered briefly if he had made a mistake when he heard Delta chirp, “You're right York, that does seem like fun.”

  They didn't win, York was barraged by a steady stream of snow balls from both teams for almost an hour. The fort was destroyed and rebuilt more times than he could count, but through it all Delta was certain of one thing. The snowball fight was the most fun he'd ever had.


End file.
